Never Alone
by iStormXD
Summary: Alice returned back to home, she's happy right? Honestly she's not even sure herself but one thing for sure is that her suitors look and act like eight Wonderland boys! Her ex is jealous and her suitors you ask? They protect/fight for her using guns.
1. The Dreams End

**~Never Alone~**

**How it came to be:  
><strong>

Oh hey guys, so let me tell you a story about how this story got written. Care to listen? Course you will (hopefully if you read my notes.) So I know you all know that I know that we all know I am currently not getting motivated and the same thing happened to Fairy Tail (for some strange reason) So I thought that maybe that I could write the story my friend requested. No it's not for any category here in fanfiction it's actually some story she requested instead of a drawing. Anyway, so I started writing with the story right? And when I finished the 1st chapter of that story I had to proof read it before sending it to her then I noticed halfway that the story changed, from her being in school then suddenly saying her goodbyes to some boys. And that is when I noticed that thing I had written in the middle till the end was 'Never Alone'! So with some changes of names and stuff what do you get? BAM! 'Never Alone' is now published!

For some odd reason...

So just in case I might not have been fully motivated do not expect any updates any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Alone~<strong>

1

Intro

_I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry_

_-Alice_ by Avril Lavigne

"Alice, are you really sure you want to go back?"

I smiled and nodded at the queen "I'm sure."

Today was finally the day when I finally return back to my world, after who knows how many months it has been here in Wonderland I have finally filled the vial and now here I am at the clock towers roof along with all the role holders as they bid me farewell.

"Are you really going to go back Onee-chan?" the twins asked me, disappointment visible in their voice and their eyes filled with sadness, my heart dropped for a moment and I crouched down to their height knowing I don't have the heart to tell them I really am leaving I just nodded. They looked at each other then tackled me into a hug, I smiled knowing they'll transform into their adult form any second now and they did just that.

"Who will play with us now?" Dee asked

"And who'll take our side instead of the stupid rabbit's?" Dum asked.

I sighed and patted the back of their heads (tip toeing a bit) "Who knows."

After a moment they reluctantly let go, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Boris with a sad smile.

The Cheshire cat shoved his hands in his pocket "So this is it? The day Alice, our beloved foreigner leaves Wonderland and the people who loves her. Who knew this day would come?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow "Oh so you think I would never go back to my world?"

He laughed "Let's face it you almost forgot about the vial, so I thought you'd forget about going home to." He stated "And I also thought you'd stay here forever." he whispered the last part.

I frowned "Boris, I'll miss you and you know that right?" I told him, he chuckled and gave me a side hug.

"I'll miss having the special treatment" he whispered making me smile.

"Is that all you'll miss?" I pulled away from him and placed my hands on my hip

He gave a sly grin and pulled me into a real hug this time "Of course not, I'll also miss you" he said "after all you were the only one who cared for me." And with that said I hugged him.

After we pulled away I turned to Peter who was silent throughout the whole time "Peter" I said softly causing him to frown.

His ears dropped and took a step closer "Alice, I…well…I" he shut his mouth knowing he had nothing to say to make me stop from leaving.

Knowing he wants to hug me I spread my arms out as a sign that he could, he hesitated for a moment then gently hugged me like I was a fragile flower and I hugged him back like he was a scared child.

"Do you really want to leave Wonderland?" he asked, he caught me there.

Do I really want to leave Wonderland? After everything I have been through with them do I really want to leave? I haven't thought about it if you ask me.

I patted his head and stoked his hair "I-I'm not really sure, but certainly my sister is worried about me." I stammered.

He sighed as he pulled away and held my hands very tight "Alice please stay in here in Wonderland, I know you won't listen to me but think about it for a minute. Don't leave Wonderland please, for me and for your happiness." He said and hung his head down.

It was my turn to sigh "I'm really sorry Peter; to tell you the truth it would have been nice if we could just talk like normal people instead of you expressing your love to me." I told him with a smile.

The ruby eyed man chuckled "Normal in your world is different from the normal here in Wonderland Alice." He said.

I nodded and pecked his cheek causing his eyes to widen; I laughed then turned to Ace who was lost in thought "Ace?"

He quickly snapped out of it and gave me his goofy smile "Oh hey Alice."

I shook my head "Hey to you to Ace."

He smiled "So you're leaving?"

"What do you think?" I told him causing him to laugh and cross his arms.

I stared at him, unlike the others he still had his usual grin and he wasn't saddened by the thought of me leaving.

"It's not nice to stare you know." He said making me roll my eyes.

"I wasn't staring."

He laughed and buried his head on my chest as he hugged me causing me to yelp in surprise.

"I'll miss this sound." He said "It was the only thing to prevent me from killing you."

I slightly laughed as I wondered how I survived. I looked down at him; he still had a smile on his face but his eyes shows sadness.

I finally understood Ace; he was wearing a mask preventing him from showing any other emotions so no one would be worried of him but of course I am always worried about him.

After some moments Peter snapped out of shock and pulled Ace away from me, I smiled at the sight and turned to the left to say Elliot with one hand rubbing his neck and the other placed on his waist, he had a troubled face on.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" I asked him worried.

"Well" the March hare started "for one you're leaving meaning there's no one else aside from me to tame those brats."

"Hey! Who are you calling-"Dee started

"Brats you idiot hare" Dum finished causing me chuckle.

Elliot rolled his eyes "Second I'll sure miss having you around." He stammered with a blush.

I smiled and patted his head "Me too."

Elliot smiled and shyly gave me a hug "You take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay." I hugged him back. (Trying to resist the urge of holding his ears.)

"Elliot, it appears to be my time to say my farewells to the young lady." A familiar voice said from behind, we pulled away and turned around to see Blood.

"Oh, well good bye Alice." Elliot said before leaving me behind with Blood.

"So…" I turned to Blood "Anything to tell me Blood?" I asked him.

He smirked "Aren't you impatient" he chuckled "Surely after you leave this horrible headache of mine will finally disappear."

I rolled my eyes "Maybe, but do remember that once I leave Dee and Dum will be depress that they won't do their jobs properly."

Blood blinked then chuckled "Not unless if I deduct their pay."

I laughed then gave him a smile "Now tell me how you really feel Blood."

The hatter sighed and turned away from me "Have a safe trip young lady." And with that he walked away.

I blinked then felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder, I looked up and saw Goland.

"Alice my dear," he said and smiled down at me "Today is the day you finally return to your world, are you excited?"

I shrugged "I guess"

He raised an eyebrow "You guess?"

"Yep" I simply told him and slid out of his arms so I could get to Julius.

"Julius," I said and he nodded "You were the sanest person here in Wonderland you know." I told him.

Julius shrugged and gently ruffled my hair "I tried my best to be." He said simply and I smiled.

"Don't overwork yourself to hard okay?" I told him "And make sure you get enough sleep okay?"

He chuckled "I know you don't have to tell me" he gave a small smile and gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek "Don't cry, everyone here doesn't want to see you cry."

I was crying? I didn't notice. I smiled and nodded, lastly I hugged Vivaldi "Thank you for everything Vivaldi."

She hugged me back and stroked my hair "You are very much welcome, we will miss you Alice." She said and kissed my head.

I nodded and pulled away "I know."

She smiled "If a boy made our dear Alice cry in your world, we'll personally behead him ourselves."

I looked at her "You can do that?"

Vivaldi blinked then sighed "No, surely there's a rule about that." She said and I smiled.

I took three steps back and everyone formed a circle around me "Good bye and thank you." I looked at them and smiles formed on their faces with sad eyes. Blood wasn't though instead he tilted his hat down making sure no one can see those eyes, I guess if you're a Mafioso you can't show anyone how you feel.

I opened the vial and brought it near my lips; I closed my eyes and breathed in and out.

"Alice," I heard everyone say even Blood I think "We'll miss you."

I smiled and drank the vial.

"We love you Alice, good bye." Was the last thing I heard before everything went white.

**~iStormXD~**

My eyes fluttered opened and I couldn't see my surroundings properly but surely I was back in the real world since I can feel the grass. Lazily sitting up I rubbed my eyes and my vision suddenly became clearer, I was back. I was back in my world.

I smiled but it suddenly turned into a frown, I suddenly feel empty in the inside. I sighed and hug my knees.

"Did I make the right choice?" I asked myself "If I did then why do I feel so empty then?" sighing again I buried my face in my knees.

"Alice!"

My head immediately shot up and I saw my sister with a nervous smile on her face as she comes towards me.

I blinked "Nee-san! What is it?"

Lorina panted and reached her hand out "Come with me."

I grabbed her hand and she helped me stood up "Why?"

"Father wishes to speak to you." My sister replied.

My eyes widened and I look down, my father has never spoken to me why choose now? "What does he want?" I stammered.

Lorina squeezed my hand and started to lead the way "I'm not really sure myself but I've heard you have eight suitors in line."

Again my eyes widened "What!"

* * *

><p>I forgot to do this: <strong>I do NOT own JC/HnKnA**

And as you can see I'm not a total fan of GolandxAlice, it's just so wrong! PEDOPHILE!


	2. Doppelgangers

**~Never Alone~**

Sorry for the long updates, I was busy helping my brother out moving in his dorm. Before I knew it school started and exams are next week! OoO" And just today I watched the HnKnA OVA trailer on youtube and it's finally out in Japan! Lucky people who lives there XP  
>I wanna watch it! NOW!<p>

Also the one doing Joker's voice is Akira Yashida the one he did Xeres Break, he had a creepy laugh O_O Boris is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama the one who voice Uchicha Sasuke XD

If you guys haven't watched the trailer yet check my profile for the link ;)

And now shall we begin? Kekekekekeke…

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Alone~<strong>

2

Doppelgangers

_Hey Alice,  
>Where's your wonderland<br>Now that you're back on Earth?  
>How does it look<br>Now you've left it behind  
>And crossed the stepping stones?<br>Hey Alice,  
>Is it greener here?<br>Or does it seem like dirt?  
>Does it feel the same?<br>Can you say that you  
>Are happy to be home?<em>

_-Hey Alice _by Rachel Macwhirter

I couldn't believe what I've just heard.

"You're joking right?" I asked nervously as Lorina continued dragging me to my father's office.

Lorina shook her head "Apparently not my little sister, now go." She pushed me inside my father's office. I turned my back to see her closing the door she smiled at me "Sort this out with father, Alice." She said quietly and before I could say anything the double doors closed.

I gulped and looked towards my father who was looking out the window.

He looked over his shoulder and gestured me to sit with his hand "Sit."

I sat down "You wish to speak to me father?" I asked nervously.

He turned his body facing me "Yes it's about your future." He sat down at his chair "As of last month you've turned 18 correct?"

I nodded "Yes I have father."

He continued "You should know 18 is the legal age of marriage and yet you aren't. Due to my current state I'm in need of my next successor so I assigned an arranged marriage for you."

"Why not make Brad do it? He's already together Lorina so why can't he be your successor?" I asked I did not want to get married with a stranger.

"Brad has not met the standards needed." He said bluntly, and that's when everything clicked.

Father does not care about our love life, he cares about the money! And since Brad's family is low on cash father doesn't give a damn.

I mentally slapped my forehead "An arranged marriage with who?" I asked him.

He paused before taking 8 folders out of his drawer "Apparently you have eight suitors in line wanting to marry you all of a sudden, and since they are _your_ suitors you have to pick which one." He said as he handed me the 8 holders "But I do propose you go with Brad's twin."

I raised an eyebrow "Brad's twin? I thought Brad was an only child?"

"Maybe you should ask him that." He said.

I nodded and hugged the folders against my chest "Is there anything else I need to know?"

He nodded "Yes, your suitors are coming over for dinner and I advise you wear something more appropriate instead of the dresses you wear."

I held back a twitch "Of course father, if you excuse me I shall take my leave."

As I exited the office I made my way to my room, half hoping I would bump into Brad and half hoping not.

I bumped into someone making me lose my balance "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, Alice." A familiar male voice said as he gently placed his hands on my shoulder to keep my balance.

My eyes widened and I looked up '_B-Blood?'_ I shook my head and gave him a fake sincere smile "It's nice to see you again, Bradley."

Bradley's face scrunched up as he heard his real name "Didn't we settle this matter before? You can just call me Brad." He told me as he lets go of my shoulders.

"Yes we did settle that matter before we broke up since Bradley was to formal. But now since we're not together the formality between us formed once again." I told him without thinking, I quickly clamped my mouth shut. This is all Blood's fault for looking like him.

Bradley frowned a little "Don't tell me you're still affected by that. Look I apologize but-"

"Don't explain." I cut him off and held the folders tightly "I'm feeling better already thanks to some people" I smiled remembering everyone back in Wonderland "And I would be happy if you don't mention that ever again."

Brad sighed and gave out a kind smile "I see."

We stood in front of each other in silence then I suddenly remembered why I was half hoping to see him "Oh yeah why didn't you tell him you have a twin?"

His smile disappeared "How do you know that?"

I blinked "Father told me he was one of my suitors."

Brad blinked "One of them? How many do you have?

"Eight."

"Oh." He paused "Me and my twin were separated after our first birthday, I didn't know about him until I overheard my mother talk about him when I was about seven. When I asked about him my mother showed me a picture of him with a cold expression, he was living with my birthfather that time so we hardly even met."

I nodded "I see, did you meet him at least seen a glimpse of him?" I asked.

He tapped his chin for a moment "Well I've only seen a glimpse of his black hair and his gloved hands so I'm not really sure."

I nodded "Oh, thank you for the information Bradley now if you excuse me I must prepare for dinner are you attending?"

Bradley twitched a little "Yes, it's about time I meet my twin."

I patted his shoulder and walked away from him.

I arrived at my room and dropped the folders on my bed so I could get ready for dinner since it was already 6.

After I took a bath I wore a blue dress with the sleeves hanging on the side, a white rose on the upper left and a sash with emeralds attached to it, I slipped on a pair of silver heels and was about to do my hair when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and a boy about 16 came in.

"Hello Miss Liddell, the name's Peyton Woods and I am your personal butler…." He paused "I think."

I giggled and looked at him. Peyton had messy brown hair and playful green eyes, he was wearing a short sleeved buttoned up shirt, a blue tie and a black vest over it, and he wore pair of black pants and white dress shoes. He also wore white gloves and a silver cross necklace.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton, are you new in the mansion?" I told him and ushered him to come near me.

"Yeah, I needed a job so I could pay for my mother's hospital bills." He told me with a smile. I nodded and got my brush but he got it from my grasp.

"Let me Miss Liddell, it is my job after all." He said as he gently sat me down on the chair nearby and brushed my hair.

I couldn't help but smile "I guess it is and please, call me Alice."

Peyton chuckled "If you say so Alice-san."

"Without the honorific" I told him.

"Fine, _Alice_. Better?" he asked and started fixing my hair.

"Much." I told him. We talked about his life and my life while he fixes my hair, he reminds me of a certain Cheshire cat when he smiles kindly at me.

"And we're done, do you like it Alice?" Peyton asked as he set the brush down.

My hair was up in a bun tied together by a white silk ribbon and some bobby pins; some strands of hair hung loose at the side of my face with some curls in the end and my bangs were swept to my right.

"I love it, Peyton." I told him and stood up "Is dinner prepared by now?"

He shrugged "I'm not sure" he told me and looked at the folders that were on my bed "Have you checked your suitors profiles yet Alice?"

I shook my head "I haven't, have you met them in person perhaps?"

Peyton grinned and took the folders in his arms "Some actually" he opened my bedroom doors "Alice-sama I'll come pick you up once dinner is ready."

I nodded "Alright."

When he left the room I sat down on my window seat hugging one of the pillows nearby, I stared out the window. It was really quiet that I could hear the clock in my room and my own breathing, I closed my eyes and my thoughts were soon clouded about Wonderland?

_How are they?_

_What are they doing right now?_

_Is Peter whining about my leave or something like that?_

_Is Julius eating and getting enough sleep?_

_Is Ace lost somewhere?_

_Are Dum and Dee still annoying Elliot?_

_Is Elliot trying to hold back from killing the twins?_

_Is Boris still playing his little 'game'?_

_Is Vivaldi beheading people to pass the time?_

_Is Gowland constructing more crazy rides?_

_Is Blood drinking tea right now?_

_What about Nightmare? Is he taking care of everything?_

I slapped my forehead; I can't believe I miss them so much.

Suddenly my windows burst open and a gush of wind blew in.

I automatically stood up and tried to close the window "What the-"

_"Come back home Alice, come back to Wonderland."_

My eyes widened and I looked around the room, "N-Nightmare?" I said out loud. It was Nightmare's voice and I'm positive it was his.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" Peyton said through the other side of the door.

I frowned but shook it off "Yes everything is alright Peyton." I opened the door "Is dinner ready?"

My butler nodded "Yes shall we go now?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the dining area after 10 minutes since Peyton was the one leading and he still didn't know his way around the mansion so we got a tad bit lost.<p>

"Found it at last." He said with a goofy smile that reminded me of a certain knight.

When we went in, I was immediately seated at the head of the table, Brad was seated at my left and across him was Lorina while Peyton stood at my right.

"You look beautiful Alice." My sister complimented.

I smiled back "Thank you, will Edith attend?"

Lorina shook her head "Afraid not, she didn't want to meet your suitors at all."

"Oh..." was all I said and leaned back on my chair, I felt someone tap my right shoulder and I looked up to see Peyton opening one of the folders.

"Shall I read their profiles Alice-sama?" he asked me, knowing he should use honorific when people are around.

"Sure, it would be nice to know their background and names." I told him as he nodded, I saw his mouth move but I didn't hear anything because a white haired man about my age entered the room earning my attention. The man had unusual white hair and ruby red eyes, he wore a pair of glasses and there was a smile on his face. He was wearing white buttoned up shirt under a red coat with white trims and tartan patterned cuffs and pockets, a black tie, a pair of black pants and white shoes.

I stared at him for awhile until I heard someone snap their fingers near my ear, I looked at Peyton.

"Umm sorry Peyton would you care to repeat?" I asked, he gave me a grin and gestured his head at the man who just entered.

"That man is Peter White" he said.

My eyes widened "P-Peter White?"

"Yes, Peter White is a year older than you. It was his own will to marry you and his parents had to agree since they were getting annoyed of his stubbornness." I heard him stifle a laugh.

I smiled at him amusedly "Did you make that up?"

He shook his head "Afraid not, it's what's written here. Anyway his family owns one of the second successful hotels here in England and Mr. Peter will be its successor but apparently" he stifled a laugh again "He will only be its successor after he marries his ideal woman named Alice Liddell."

"Eh?" I blinked at my butler "You're joking right?"

He shook his head and showed me his profile "Nope it says so right here." He pointed at the last sentence.

I gave out a nervous chuckle "Ah, he must be serious then…." _'What's Peter doing here!'_ my mind screamed mentally.

Peter made his way towards me with a beaming face "Hello there Alice my love~"

My mouth twitched upwards and I heard my three companions (Lorina, Brad and Peyton) stifle their laugh. "Hello there Mr. White it's nice to meet you." I greeted him with a nod '_It must be a pure coincidence to find another Peter White with the same looks and personality. Besides there is no way that he can hide his ears and tail.'_ I thought.

His eyes gleamed and he took my hand in his "You're absolutely more beautiful in person!"

I gave out a nervous laugh "Really? It's nice for you to say that Mr. White."

Peter smiled and gave a quick kiss on my hand "Please call me Peter." He winked before he sat down beside Lorina.

I gave out a silent groan before listening to Peyton as he read the next folder.

"Ace Knight" Peyton said and a man about a year older than me entered. He had messy brown hair, crimson red eyes and a similar goofy smile to the knight of hearts. He was wearing the same outfit as Peter except his shirt was black, his tie was red, and he had no tartan pattern pockets and cuffs instead they were black with a red line, his coat also had black trims.

I blinked _'Ace! First Peter now Ace! Wait, he has a last name?'_ I thought and continued listening to Peyton.

"Ace Knight is a year older than you also; he has an unusual bad sense of direction and would make up some excuse that he wanted to see you. After his parents announced that he was to marry so he could inherit the business, so out of ten choices of girls inside the folders he was given the boy randomly got yours and settled with you without checking." Peyton stifled a laughed

I blinked "Seriously?"

"Yup, his family owns one of the biggest banks here." my butler grinned.

"Oh! You must be Alice!" Ace exclaimed as he went next to me.

My mouth twitched upwards once again "Hello there Mr. Knight it's a pleasure to see you."

Ace smiled and rubbed his chin "You know you're much cuter in person that I might just eat you up!"

I blushed "So I've heard Mr. Knight."

He blinked "Oh just call me Ace."

I nodded "Alright then, Ace." I told him 'Coincidence right?"

Ace sat down beside Peter who glared at him due to annoyance.

Peyton opened the next folder "Julius Monrey."

In came in a man with navy blue hair up to his waist tied in a low ponytail and cobalt blue eyes wearing a white buttoned up shirt, a gold like tie, a dark blue coat over it with yellow trims and clock like patterns on the pockets, dark blue dress pants and black dress shoes.

'J-Julius also?' I thought.

"Julius Monrey is two years older than you; his family owns the top clock fixing business here. He's to inherit his business if he has found a wife so he made up a name and that name happened to be yours Alice-sama." Peyton stifled a laugh.

"I have such weird suitors don't I Peyton?" I smiled.

"Yep"

I closed my eyes "Well, what else you expect from Wonderland?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton said, my eyes shot open and I looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Nothing really"

"You're Alice Liddell?" 'Julius' asked.

I nodded "Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Monrey."

His face scrunched up "Julius, call me Julius."

"Alright then" I smiled "Julius."

A tint of pink crept up his face and he let out a cough "Uh, I hope we can all get along these following months."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lorina.

"Oh, hasn't father told you that they'll be staying here for some months until you decide who your husband shall be?" she asked.

I shook my head then looked at the three identical or may be the wonderland boys whose acting like they don't know me "Then I hope we can all get along."

Julius nodded and sat down beside Bradley.

Peyton opened the next folder "Boris Airay."

A man with purplish pink hair came in, his bangs covering his right golden eye. He was wearing a short sleeved buttoned up shirt, a thin pink ribbon, a black buttoned vest over it, a pair of black pants with gold chains attached to its pockets, and a black coat with thin vertical pink lines. He had piercings on his right ear, one consisting of a fish bone; he also had a small upside down black triangle under his left eye. No signs of a cat tail or cat ears.

'Boris?' What's going on! Wonderland doppelgangers are appearing out of nowhere, unless they came to take me back...

I listened to Peyton.

"Boris Airay is also eighteen years old. His parents died in a plane crash when he was five and was taken under the care of his uncle Gowland. Apparently he was to inherit the Amusement Park his uncle owns but under Boris's circumstances it isn't right for him to inherit something without marrying and he didn't want any other girl. He wanted you." Peyton finished and gave me a smile "I met him when I got lost in the mansion awhile ago before going to you, we talked for awhile and he was cool."

"He seems like a sweet guy" I said as I remembered what Wonderland Boris did for me.

"Who's a sweet guy?"

I was startled to see Boris in front of me a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"So? Who's the guy?" he asked, for some reason I can imagine Wonderland Boris asking that with his tail swishing up and down.

I gave a nervous laugh "No one in particular, it's nice to meet you Mr. Airay."

He chuckled as he shook his head and shook my hand "Boris is fine, Mr. Airay makes me sound old and also my father."

I shook his hand back and smiled at him "Sure, and I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

He shook his head and pulled his hand away "It's alright that was the past." he smiled at me before sitting down beside Julius, giving him a smile.

If these guys are from wonderland then they're doing a good job on not knowing me.

Peyton opened the two folders while setting the other two on the table "Dee Tweedle and Dum Tweedle."

Two boys went in; one had short black hair and red pink like eyes, an x red clip on his hair. The other boy also had black hair but was tied in a small ponytail in the back, he had blue eyes. They wore identical outfits which consisted of a blazer, a white shirt, a tie that contrasted their eye colour, black dress pants and brown boots.

I leaned against my chair and sighed, the twin's doppelgangers or not have arrived.

"Are twins as you can tell" Peyton said, stating the obvious "Both are the same age as you and Boris, they insisted on having a separate folder even if they have the same info. Dee is the oldest while Dum is the youngest; their father runs a gun shop which is really popular with hunters. Those two are to inherit the store once they marry, or either of them marries. It is not said why they picked you but it is believe that they heard rumours about you in school."

"Gun shop?" I asked.

Peyton nodded "Yep...apparently useful during hunting season."

"Ah, look brother. Its Alice-neechan brother!" the red eyed one exclaimed which I assume is Dee.

"You're right brother!" the blue eyed one agree, Dum maybe?

The two smiled at each other and rushed their way towards me.

"It's nice to meet you Alice-neechan!" they beamed at me.

I smiled "You too."

"I'm Dee" the red eyed one said.

"I'm Dum" the blue eyed one said.

"And we're the Tweedle Twins!"

I laughed.

"That's cheating!" Peter said.

I raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"Well if you pick one of them you'll still be theirs either way." the white haired man explained.

Dee sat down beside Ace and Dum sat down beside Boris.

Peyton began opening the second to the last folder "Elliot March."

A man with wavy orange hair up to his elbows and purple eyes came in. He had the same outfit as Boris except he wore his coat, the lines were purple, no vest, no chains and his was a black ribbon. He wore a black muffler around his neck.

"Has the same age as Peter and Ace. His parents own one of the largest successful bakeries here, specializing on their carrot pastries." Peyton said.

"Carrot...Pastries?" I looked at my butler who gave me a thumb up.

"Don't judge them, they actually taste good." was all he said.

"Ah, hello there Alice" Elliot greeted.

I nodded "Hello Mr. March."

He shook his head "Elliot is fine."

"Alright then, Elliot" I smiled.

Elliot blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck "Well... It was nice to meet you. I do hope we'll get along." he said and sat down beside Dee.

Elliot was always the shy guy, I smiled to myself.

"And last but not the least" Peyton sighed in relief "Blood Dupre."

In came in a man who looks just like Bradley except his face looked cold and it was not the temperature. He was wearing a black long sleeved buttoned up shirt, a white coat with black trims, a white tie, black slacks and white dress shoes. He wore white gloves and was carrying a black top hat with a white ribbon and red roses on it. The man noticed me and gave me a sly smirk as he wore his hat.

My breath hitched "B-Blood?" great, just what I needed. Another Bradley/Blood look alike, I looked at Bradley "Dupre?"

Bradley nodded "He took our birthfather's last name so I've been told." he informed me.

I nodded and turned my attention to Blood "W-welcome Mr. Dupre."

Blood nodded in acknowledgement "It's a pleasure to be here young Miss." he turned to Bradley "Ah, so my twin is here also."

Bradley gave a small as in small smile "Yes, it is finally nice to meet you younger brother.

Blood's face twitched a little but only I seemed to notice.

"I feel the same," he pauses "older brother." Blood replied and sat down beside Dum.

Lorina and Bradley stood up.

"Well then, we'll leave you be since we only wanted to see Alice's suitors." Lorina said.

Bradley nodded "Yes, it was nice to meet you all."

After the two left, Peyton whispered something in my ear "Alice-sama there is something you need to know."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

His eyes shifted from left to right "All your suitors have weapons of their own."

My eyes widened and I looked at Peyton, he just nodded before excusing himself out of the room.

I looked back at the doppelgangers "Well then...dinner?"

They just nodded and the food was served. Dinner was awkward, we talked a little but it was very awkward. As soon as we finished dinner I was to lead them to their rooms.

"So" I started "How was dinner?"

"It was better than my old man's cooking that's for sure." Boris grinned, the others agreed.

I nodded "Well anyways we have arrived."

Dee and Dum automatically went to one of the doors after giving me a kiss on the cheek "Night Alice-neechan! See you tomorrow!" they smiled and entered the room.

Elliot went to the room beside theirs "Good night Alice it was nice to meet you." He said and entered the room.

Julius sighed "I'm going to get some sleep, don't bother to wake me up for breakfast in the morning." Was all he said before entering one of the rooms, I looked behind me and saw that the others were gone.

"Eh" I twitched "How nice of them to enter the room without saying good night." I murmured to myself and went to my room. I slipped out of my dress and into my pyjamas before plopping myself down on my bed tiredly.

I yawned and drifted off to sleep with everyone from Wonderland in my mind telling me to have a good night rest.

* * *

><p>Damn 12 pages yall! I think this chapter was kinda draggy though. I'm still watching the trailer since its so EPIC XDDD link is on my profile and I want you guys to vote on my poll!<br>Apparently I have three on-going stories on JnknA (Drabble of Songs does not count) and I know that I can't update them at the same time or very often so I want you to pick which story should be my main focus.

Be sure to vote alright ;) And watch the trailer ;) And review ;) AND remember I cant update next week cause of exams. AND See ya! Kekekeke

A/N: Also I wrote this on my notes that was in my iTouch so ignore some misspellings and stuff.


	3. Dream

**~Never Alone~**

Hey first day of exams were a success and I wrote this chapter down on my notes not to long ago after updating. By the way care to PM me when the OVA has been subtitled ;)

Enjoy~ kekeke

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Alone~<strong>  
><span>3<span>

Dream

_One day you'll wake up and remember,_

_Their faces, their voice and the way they act towards you_

_And you can't help but miss them._

_-Me_

"Alice..." a voice said.

Huh? Am I dreaming?

I looked around me and sure enough I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"Alice..." the voice whispered.

I looked around "W-who's there?" I asked out loud as I scanned the black background.

White, red, yellow, blue and green specs of light appeared and mashed together forming Peter's face to when I first arrived in Wonderland.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." the image Peter said with his cheery smile.

I found myself in awe "Peter..." I murmured and watched the light form another scene. It was the twins.

"Play with us Nee-chan!" they said with their cheery smiles everytime they see me.

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach fell, why?

The light formed Boris's face with his Cheshire yet kind smile on, he was tucking a rose behind my ear "How's that Alice? Feeling better?"

I frowned and fell on my knees feeling the loneliness in my heart come back as I watch Boris's face transform into Vivaldi, she was holding a Teddy bear.

"We adore cute things and you Alice." she smiled, her face disappeared and transformed into Julius's face drinking coffee.

"80 points, you're doing well Alice." he said and his face transformed into Blood who was in the middle of one of his Tea Parties.

"Oh hello young lady, care for some tea?" he asked lifting his cup of tea, his face dissolved into Ace with his goofy grin.

"Oh hey Alice!" he said in his usual carefree tone. Elliot's face appeared and he was rubbing his ears in pain with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Do you hate me that much Alice?" he asked with a cute frown. Nightmare's face appeared next, he was coughing out blood with his hand covering his mouth.

"I'm just so happy Alice." he coughed. Gowland's face pushed Nightmare's away and the marquis was holding his violin.

"Would you like to listen to a song Alice?" he asked. As soon as Gowland's face disappeared everyone's faces who appeared awhile ago showed up with smiles on their face, they covered the darkness with their smiles and the moments we shared.

I looked around me and a tears formed in my eyes "Everyone..."

Everyone was smiling and the moments we shared continued to play.

"Alice." their smiling faces said "We love you!"

A tear rolled down my cheek and it fell on the ground, the black floor glowed white and I shielded my eyes from the it. As the light disappeared I found myself in some hill, curiously I stood up and walked around.

"Have you ever thought..." a voice said making me stop after what felt like hours and the sky turned gray.

"That they replaced you?" it finished before giving a creepy laugh (A/N: Joker's laugh in the trailer XD \m/)

I froze, I have never took the probability that they could've kidnapped another foreigner. I looked down and saw red and white roses sprouting in the grass.

The sky turned blue and I felt tingly inside, I closed my eyes and felt warm like something or someone was hugging me.

"Never..." Everyones voices said.

I smiled and fell on the plopped myself down on the grass.

"We will never replace you Alice." Nightamre's voice said.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Nightmare's face infront of me, my eyes widened "N-Nightmare!"

Nightmare smiled and placed his index finger in front of his lips, he stood up straight and floated backwards still facing me.

I shot up and I was now walking after Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled and he stopped to pluck a rose from the ground, he plucked the petals one by one leaving a trail of rose petals.

The petals glowed and a hole appeared.

My eyes widened "N-no!" I shouted automatically "N-not yet!" I forced my legs to stop before they could even reach the hole and it was a success for me.

Nightmare frowned and his face dissolved and formed into a mysterious masked man with ruby red hair, he was wearing a jester costume with black, white and red colors and another mask strap to his belt along with a red rose, at the same time the grass wilted and the sky turned gray again. The oddest thing was the roses are still alright.

"Oh what a pity.." the masked man said waving a white rose infront of me, the ivory color slowly turned to back and he raised his hands in a shrugging and 'i have no idea' manner "Such a shame to let such a prize go."

I glared at him "Who are you?"

The man gave out the creepy laugh I heard awhile ago "I'm just the darkness in your heart young lady." he tossed the black rose in front of me.

I looked at the rose and soon the white roses turned to black ones, I grimaced "What are you doing in my dream?"

The mysterious man laughed once again and floated around me "It's simple really, I'm bringing you back home."

I raised an eyebrow, this guy was creeping me out "I am home!"

The man chuckled and floated away from me, hands in his pockets "Oh? Are you sure?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to fight back but quickly closed it, was I really home? I balled my hands into a fist "Get away from my dream at once!"

The man shook his head "Can't do my dear, I am the darkness within you. As long as you have loneliness in your heart I will always appear."

I frowned and suddenly a bright white light appeared in the middle of us.

"Don't listen to him Alice! Don't listen to him alright? Alice?…" Peyton's voice said with a mix of Nightmares.

I stared at the light. "P-Peyton?"

The mysterious man took a step back in air "Damn it,-" I didn't hear what he said next for everything turned white.

My eyes shot open as I awoke from the dream and I saw Peyton looking at me worriedly.

"Alice, are you alright?" my butler asked.

I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light before nodding and sitting up "Yeah, I just had a strange dream that's all.."

Peyton nodded and made his way to open the curtains "What was it about?"

"I don't remember" I lied then stared at him "But I heard you calling out to me, to not believe in what the stranger said."

Peyton fidgeted uncomfortably and let out a cough "Oh? How odd..." was all he said before making his way towards the door "Breakfast is ready by the way Alice. Almost everyone is there." he said.

I watched him leave the room and close the door behind him, I sighed and plopped myself back on the bed "Strange..." I murmured and looked to my left, my eyes widened.

Beside me was a blue envelope with a gold seal next to a red rose.

I blinked and sat up, I didn't see that there. I tore the letter open and read it's contents:

I'm watching you, everyone is.  
>Don't let your guard down, you may never know when darkness will attack you.<p>

Strange, what is the meaning of this? Perhaps Peyton left it to scare me? Sighing I placed the letter in my drawer and the rose in a vase, deciding I shouldn't keep the others waiting I got dressed and made my way to the dining room with the feeling of someone watching me.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being so short! This is more of a filler i think.<p>

I wasn't really planning on making Joker a part of this but with Joker around it makes more sense thanks to some info I read : Peyton has a special role and no Alice won't fall in love with him! XP I'm still thinking on how many chapters this will be and I made up what everyone from Wonderland said when she was seeing them well except for Boris's because that was so cute i couldn't forget it! XDDD Please PM when the OVA has been subtitled! XDD REVIEW! 


End file.
